


The dust in the hotel room.

by kiddscream



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Chest Binding, M/M, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, mentions of unhealthy binding, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddscream/pseuds/kiddscream
Summary: after a misson Kurapika gets hurt but yet there's more that he's worried about. this story contains unhealthy chest binding and awkward tension, be safe! <3
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The dust in the hotel room.

His arms were getting sore, about to lose his grip from carrying Kurapika on his back. He can no longer hold onto leorio, he's unconscious. Leorio lays him down on the ground and picks him up again like a baby, going as fast as he can to make it back to their hotel room.

The mission was assigned to them after parting from Killua and Gon. They were caught up in a fight. Kurapika getting his leg smashed in the process but still fought until they wiped out the people that attacked them two.

It’s all my fault that he's hurt. He's going to die like this if i don’t work faster, its all my fucking fault.  
Thoughts like this lived in head, the few short miles felt so much longer, the city streets being empty, it feels like a ghost town.

They both finally get back to the hotel, it has a lingering smell of something like old books, with a simple bed and nothing more to it. Leorio quickly but gently places Kurapika on the bed, making sure he won't fall off and immediately gets his small suitcase filled with doctors supplies. Now Leorio isn't a doctor yet but he sure knows a hell of enough on what to do and how to do it. He’d love to get a better doctor but there’s no more time left for that, Kurapika will bleed out if he even attempts to bring him out of the hotel room.

He starts off with a small amount of morphine ( he bought fancy doctor stuff with his hunter's license) and quickly gets to work, pulling his shirt off to show a leg covered in blood, it's not as bad as Leorio thought but he still needs to tend to it. Kurapika didn't wake up during any of this, cleaning of his wound, it being stitched and it being wrapped. He was completely covered in his own sweat, and his and other peoples blood. His breathing is no longer spaced out, he's exhausted but he's safe and it's going to be okay. Leorio can now rest but yet he still can't calm himself down even though neither of them have slept in what seems like days.

He pulls aside a rag from the bathroom and a bowl that was stored away. He spends the next while cleaning kurapika for he can't sleep with him being like this. He changes out kurapikas clothes that are covered in sweat, dirt and blood with his own, putting Kurapikas clothes in the bathtub in the next room. He can finally rest.

Kurapika wakes up in shock of where he was, to find himself in their hotel room, clean, hair pulled up and out of his face. More than that he felt the tenderness of his leg from what happened last night, Leorio took care of him. He slept a ton but still feels horrible, But where the hell is Leorio?

He pulls himself out of bed, using the nightstand and wall of the hotel room to help support his leg. He slowly starts to panic because he can’t find Leorio. The panic filled his head, was leorio dead? He knows already that he’s probably okay but yet, his emotions and thoughts overwhelm him, he falls to the floor and tears up, waiting at the door, Just waiting.

No matter what Leorio did, he still couldn't get Kurapika covered in his blood, unconscious out of his head. It made him angry, it made him filled with guilt.

I couldn't even protect him, it’s all my fault that he's like this.

Kicking around on the small gravel road on the way back from a nearby convenience store on his way back to the hotel. Leorio slept a decent amount but last night kept him up in the hotel until he passed out from exhaustion. He gets back to the hotel, only to drop the grocery bag on the floor as he sees Kurapika laying on the floor again, covered in his own sweat. Almost burning his hand by how warm he was.

Kurapika wakes up again, in the bed with Leorio next to him with a washcloth running against his body, the cold is refreshing. He doesn't process until a few minutes later that Leorio is crying, it’s silent but it's a constant flow of tears. They didn't speak for what seemed like hours yet it was only minutes, the doctor only focusing on washing him, avoiding looking at his face.

Leorio almost falls off the small chair when he felt a slight tap from Kurapika's small hands on his hair, Kurapika now sitting up and running his fingers in Leorio's hair. 

He can't help it anymore

Leorio’s head falls upon kurapikas legs, he can’t no longer hold himself back but he tries, he keeps himself together until Kurapika speaks.

“Im so sorry for worrying you” it’s faint and his mumbling but Leorio heard it all.

He tries to speak but his voice hitches and no longer is the crying silent, he's so loud that the only thing that muffles down is his mouth being covered by Kurapika’s shoulder when he slides and holds Leorio. Both just sobbing in eachothers arms, slowly they move from the side of the bed to in the middle. Both not being able to make sound, no longer are they crying, only holding each other. The silence in the air spoke enough for them.

Leorio wakes up, it's the beginning of the night, him running his hands across Kurapika’s back, him putting his arms under the blonde boy's legs to move him closer, he feels his hand get wet. He moves his hand up, seeing blood on his hand.

It's blood.

He starts to check around to see the wound but it doesn’t seem to be from the wound that was from the battle. He starts moving Kurapika around and wakes him up.

“Kurapika, your bleeding, where are you bleeding from?”

Kurapikas face drops from confusion to panic. Him barely being able to form a sentence, him staying quiet.

Lerio realizes what's going on.

“Leorio i can explain, i uh uh” Kurapika struggles to find the words to explain everything but there's no need to, they both know exactly what's happening. Kurapikas gaze looks down, refusing to look at Leorio, he kept this secret this whole time, Leorio must feel so betrayed. But instead of Leorio talking and making it worse, he gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom. Kurapika knows it's over, their friendship is over. He was in the closet even around his closest friend if that's what you would call him, he never told him and now everything is ruined, Kurapika starts to cry, using his hands to cover his mouth, his friendship might be over with Leorio but he still doesnt wanna be seen as this week man, is he even a man at this point? 

He ducks under the blanket when Leorio opens up the bathroom door. Kurapika feels the sheets being tugged on.

“Can you pull down the blanket”

it's so hard to tell the tone in leorio's voice, he's probably super upset and is going to say his goodbyes. Kurapika pulls the blankets up more, clenching his fists.

“Please kurapika” his voice is how a doctor would talk to a patient but now it’s different, there's panic in his voice.

“Leorio i understand that you don't wanna be friends anymore so please just go please, i can’t right now-”

Kurapika gets cut off with Leorio pulling off the bed sheets and picking him up, walking to the bathroom. Kurapika tries to struggle but his body is cramping, he has a headache and he is so nauseous. Leorio lays him in the super warm bathtub, so close to melting kurapikas skin, just perfect enough for him. He nearly falls asleep in the tub. The steaming water completely coats his body, making his cramps fade. Leorio takes off Kurapikas soaking shirt.

Kurapika gets a be shocked when his head got soaked in water by leorio pouring a cup over him like his a child, kurapika doesn't want to be treated like this but he’s too tired to do anything but just lay there, in the bathtub with leorio's clothes on. Kurapika freezes like fucking ice when leorio starts moving his hands from his hair more down, trying to get off a wet binder in a bath is extremely hard. 

“Don't take that off, i'll do it later Leorio” Kurapika can barely mutter off that small sentence however his tone was still assertive and commanding. Even when he's weak and defenseless, he still intimidates whoever tries to cross him. Leorio hesitates to even speak but he knows how dangerous it can be to keep something around his ribcage for so long. At this exact moment, Leorio just couldn’t be laughing around anymore with Kurapika. He needed to do this to take care of him. Instead of yelling like he probably should with Kurapika, he speaks softly like how a doctor would with someone. 

“It's gonna hurt you, ya know? Like when was the last time you took this thing off.” his hands being met with Kurapika’s on his back.

“Please can we not….please” Kurapika’s voice is no longer intimidating, he's scared. 

This whole mission didn't go as either of them expected, all Kurapika wants is for this whole mission to be over, then go back to how it was before, he wants to get this over with and just disappear. He needs to restart life now, Leorio must be so disappointed in him right now, why is he trying to help? The guilt and the anxiety is built up, almost to its breaking point. Leorio can tell in that moment that if he didnt think fast, their friendship would be over 

“I got an idea, can i try it?” Kurapika saw Leorio's face light up when he said that, it made most of the anxiety in the bathroom disappear. Kurapika put his full trust in Leorio in that moment, even if it was super fucking nerve racking.

Leorio leaves the bathroom but comes back fast with another shirt of his and something else in his hand, he kneels down on the small bath mat off to the side of the bath, putting it on Kurapika who was now facing him because he left the room.

“Hey pika can you face away for a bit?” Leorio asks, and Kurapika follows.  
Kurapika hears a plastic wrapper unfolding, very confused but honestly he's too tired to care, the bath here is amazing. Water splashes on his face when a cute pink bath bomb gets dropped in the tub, and along with that, leorio puts on another one of his shirts over Kurapika.

He gets up and walks away for a bit, just leaving Kurapika in the bath, he dozes off to sleep.

He wakes up with Leorio sitting outside of the tub, reading in one of his books, making sure Kurapika didn't slip into the water while sleeping. Something was off thought by how Leorio’s face was looking. Kurapika knew he was going to try again to take off his binder, which at that point, it was worn for multiple days. Every breath he took was painful, it was exhausting. In that moment he knew that Leorio doesn't hate him, and everything might go back to normal.

“You wanna do it now?” taking his wet hand and putting it on Leorio's head, almost at his neck, small water droplets going down his neck. The water gets drained from the tub leaving Kurapika cold, he's so tired from just waking up, Leorio knows that too, He stands up, putting the book he was reading off to the side, grabbing a towel that was warmed by a heater. He pulls kurapika up, making sure to plant Kurapikas hands around his waist. Then he slowly brings kurapika to their bed sitting him down and towel drying him, Kurapika laying his head on Leorio’s chest sniffling

“I don't want you to see me like this, it's not fair. Why do you even care?” the warmth of Kurapika’s voice went through Leorio’s shirt. 

“Ya know i don’t know a specific reason but thats okay, you're hurt right now. I know it's uncomfortable but just wait a bit longer and we won't ever have to talk about this again, so lets not stress you out anymore then you should be, it’s okay” he says this as he grazes his hand down Kurapika’s back, pulling his shirt off, drying him off in a linear process.

Then the pants, Leorio makes sure he isn’t really looking at Kurapika when he's doing this. Even though he's genuinely doing doctor stuff that's for the best of Kurpika’s health, he still feels awful about it, he knew that Kurapika wouldn’t go to a hospital and or listen to anyone else but Leorio.

He hands Kurpika new underwear and pants, Kurapika’s wardrobe is traditional kurta clothes so he’s a bit excited for new soft clothes. Leorio plants his head up, making sure not to look down while kurapika is changing, while looking up he looks away from Kurapika and gets him a shirt, some water and painkillers. After getting him some things he lays Kurapika down.

The tension in the room filled again, they both knew what was happening, it's going to be uncomfortable for a while.

“I’m sorry” Leorio lays his hand on kurapika’s chest right over top of his still wet binder.

“It’s okay” Kurapika replies back, it’s unenthusiastic and pitiful, Kurapika could take it off if he could but he hasn't been able to because of the mission and him getting hurt made it a bit worse. He could use emperors time to fix his leg but Leorio would get mad at him for straining his body even more. Each breath he takes stings his ribs, feeling it getting tighter with what's seems like, every breath. He puts his hands underneath his head, looking away from Kurapika.

Leorio takes scissors and slowly cuts off the binder, with each click of the scissors Kurapika gets more tense, not moving his head from looking away. He’s rarely been touched by anyone, mostly just his mom (and the most they did was hug) but that's been years. And never has anyone been so close to his chest but yet it’s the person that he least expected but wanted to honestly, just in another situation.

He flinches himself almost out of the bed when he feels Leorio moving the binder to expose his chest, cold air meets his chest, it stings so fucking much it causes him to cough so hard he has to sit up, the feeling of the binder being off is so relieving yet terrifying and makes him feel disgusting. The yellow-purplish color covered his chest, rib cage and his shoulders. This completely shocks Leorio.

Not even god would know how long it’s been on.

Leorio takes note of this, putting a towel over Kurapikas chest, only moving it to have the part he’s working on and keeping the rest of him covered. Continuing to grab oil off the side of the bed. It contains crazy nen abilities in it, yeah Kurapika has the power to heal himself but it's strained at his body already like crazy, so healing not by his powers is needed sometimes. Leorio takes the oil and rubs it in a  
Lcircular motion in his hands, warming it up so it doesn't shock Kurapika’s body while he's already stressed out about this whole situation. Applying his hands against his ribcage, working his way up, meeting right below his chest.

“ are you sure that you’re okay with this?”

Leorio Says hesitantly. Kurapika nodded, confirming it's okay for him to proceed. He’s the only one that Kurpika feels comfortable around, even for stuff like this, only Leorio.

Both of his hands basically covered Kurapikas small torso. Leorio makes small slides with his finger and it having pressure, over his ribs, repeating with pressure until he can see the discomfort in Pika’s face, then moving his way up doing the same. They both made decent eye contact to check in with each other, Just nodding. However this stops, Kurapika’s head shoots to the side when Leorio makes it to his actual chest. He can feel Kurapika’s heart beating out of him. 

“I’ll get this done quickly, I Promise.”  
Leorio saying this brings Pika’s heartbeat down a bit but he’s still freaking out a bit. He adjusts Kurapika to make them both closer to each other, still working fast, with each stroke of his finger he can feel Kurapika calm down with the occasional twitch when he gets to another bruise. Only minutes later, yet it felt like years Leorio pulled up his hand to see a almost asleep Kurapika. He very carefully gets Pika to sit up, having his hand behind his head, and he slips on a shirt. Leorio plops his body next to Kurapika afterwards. He didn’t really mean to but he misses the feeling of the others soft skin under his finger tips. 

“ I mean the relationship is already fucked so might as well.” Leorio thinks, in that moment he turns to Pika and wraps his arms around him. At first kurapika is tense but doesn’t push him away, instead Kurapika leans towards Leorio’s chest, turning facing him.

He realizes in that moment that he can feel Leorio’s heartbeat on his face. Leorio seeing the faint smile on Pika’s face makes his heartbeat faster, he puts his hand on Kurapika’s hair, slowly moving his fingers through his head. Kurapika melts over his touch, they both dose off fast. 

They both wake up late the next morning, once again i’m each other’s arms, the mission is over and they might not be able to work together for a long time. they both know this, in that moment they both laid down still, making minor small talk, mainly just getting as close as possible, both of their body warmth radiating off of eachother. How long can they stay like this? Hopefully for forever.

They both spring up quite fast when the hotel room’s phone goes off. Kurapika sits up with Leorio’s arm sitting around his waist and legs. Leorio keeps his eyes closed while Kurapika talks on the phone, not too long, maybe 5 minutes or so. when the phone call ends Leorio peeps his eyes open to realize it’s not the hotel’s phone but instead it’s Kurapika’s phone, he knows it’s work again. 

“Can I come with yo-“ Leorio says, optimistic and softly to be interrupted by Kurapika.

“No, definitely for not this mission” 

Leorio watches as Kurapika's face loses its color, he knows it’s another black list mission but yet he doesn’t wanna know how dangerous it is, he doesn’t wanna worry more than he already has to. Pika moves down again next to Leorio moving his chin up to make eye contact with him. 

“when i’m done with this mission, i promise i’ll see you” 

In the past Kurapika rarely makes a promise, just in case he doesn’t wanna come in and see any of them. Oddly enough this only made Leorio more anxious, he never made a promise to see each other just in case of Kurapika never being able to return. They both lay there until Leorio fell asleep again. He woke up to find his arms empty, the room missing some of what was once in it. 

Kurapika is now gone again. 

He turns over to see a note, he picks it up. He gets everything else packed up, then he checks out of the hotel room. He pulls up the phone he hasn’t used in a month to call Gon to see where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this took me so long to finish so OI'm sorry if it has loop holes, this is only my second fic I've wrote. hopefully I can turn this into a series


End file.
